1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to devices for assisting persons with learning disabilities and attention deficit disorders. More specifically, it relates to a portable electronic device for assisting such persons to more independently manage their lives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Persons suffering from disorders such as learning disabilities (LD), attention deficit disorders (ADD) or attention deficit hyperactive disorders (ADHD) generally experience difficulty in independently performing routine daily tasks such as making a bed, applying makeup, brushing teeth, getting dressed, and eating a meal. Sufferers of these disorders often fail to remember sequencing of activities, to be on time, and to keep up. They are frequently easily distracted and fail to complete tasks, often switching from one task to another without completing any of them. As a result, persons with these disorders, particularly children, are often criticized and ridiculed by others, causing low self-esteem.
Several devices have been proposed to assist persons with LD, AD, and ADHD perform routine tasks. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,233 issued to Green discloses a wall mounted cabinet that dispenses chips to reward children for performing specified tasks. However, these devices are of limited use since they lack features to properly coach users through tasks. The devices are also cumbersome and are not portable, making them impractical for general use.
Thus, a need exists for an easy-to-use portable device to guide and motivate persons suffering LD, ADD, and ADHD disorders in performing routine daily tasks.